fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones' Locker
Locker|image1 = Black Pearl Locker Expanse.jpg|kontinent = keine kontinentale Zuordnung|lage = Jenseitige Welt|sehenswürdigkeit(en) = *Windlose Wüste *Meer der verlorenen Seelen|namhafte_einwohner = *Captain Jack Sparrow *Calypsos Krabben|erste_erwähnung = Fluch der Karibik (namentliche Erwähnung im englischen Original)|letzte_erwähnung = Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt}}Davy Jones Locker''Eine wirklich passende deutsche Übersetzung dafür gibt es nicht, weshalb üblicherweise die englische Bezeichnung beibehalten wird (W. u. R. Hohlbein, , Roman zum gleichnamigen Film, vgs-Verlag 2007, S. 63) oder ''Davy Jones' Reich gilt gemeinhin als die Hölle der Seeleute und wird in der Regel auf dem Meeresgrund vermutet. Das Gegenteil dazu ist Fiddler’s Green, der Himmel der Seeleute, für den es ebenfalls keine wirkliche deutsche Übersetzung gibt. Beide Bezeichnungen stammen aus der englischen Seefahrt und hängen zusammen mit der Eigenschaft von Davy Jones als Teufel der See. Eine unmittelbar entsprechende Legende gibt es in der deutschen Seefahrt nicht. Der Klabautermann käme ihm vielleicht noch am nächsten, doch handelt es sich dabei um einen eigentlich guten Geist an Bord von Schiffen, der durch Klopfen (klabautern) auf sich aufmerksam macht und das Schiff schützt. Nur, wenn er gesehen wird, ist es um das Schiff und seine Mannschaft geschehen … In der Pirates-Reihe ist der Locker ein Ort wo alle Schuldner, die von dem Kraken umgebracht wurden, hinkommen. "Davy Jones' Reich ist ein Ort, wo nicht der Tod, sondern Bestrafung herrscht", meint Tia Dalma/Calypso.Aussage von Tia Dalma gegenüber Pintel und Ragetti in "Am Ende der Welt". Ihre Worte definieren den Locker als eine sehr persönliche Hölle, in der der Bestrafte das findet, was er besonders fürchtet. Im dritten Teil landet auch Jack mit samt der Black Pearl dort und findet - für ihn eine entsetzliche Vorstellung - eine endlose Wüste aus Salz, Sand und Steinen ohne jeden Windhauch. thumb|300px|Weit und breit nichts.Leute, die dort gefangen sind, sind nicht im biologischen Sinne tot, und sie können auch nicht sterben. Tia Dalma, die in menschliche Gestalt gesperrte Meeresgöttin Calypso, kann nur biologisch Tote erwecken, nicht aber Gefangene aus dem Locker ''befreien. Deshalb kann sie zwar Hector Barbossa erwecken, aber es ist ihr nicht möglich, Jack Sparrow mittels Zauberkraft zurückzuholen. thumb|Jacks verzweifelter Versuch die Pearl zu bewegen|left Dieser fast unendlichen Sand- und Steinwüste folgt ein nicht enden wollendes Meer, das ''Meer der verlorenen Seelen, dem man nur entrinnen kann, solange die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen istTia Dalmas Aussage gegenüber Will Turner in "Am Ende der Welt".. Auch leben in Davy Jones' Reich Krebse. Im Reich von Davy Jones ist alles umgekehrt: Leben ist Tod, oben ist unten. Jack in Davy Jones' Locker thumb|250px|Die Steinkrabben Jack Sparrow wird in Fluch der Karibik 2 vom Kraken umgebracht und landet mit der Black Pearl an diesem Ort. Er ist schon so lange hier, dass er durchdreht: *Er bildet sich eine Crew ein, die aus vielen Jack Sparrows besteht, die jeweils eine Fassette seiner vielschichtigen Persönlichkeit repräsentieren. *Er fängt an, mit sich selbst zu reden *Er denkt, dass er von Steinen verfolgt wird Als Jack die Pearl verlässt, helfen ihm als Steine getarnte Krebse, zu fliehen, indem sie Jack und die Pearl voran bewegen. Als die Pearl wieder im Wasser treibt, stellt Jack seine Crew zusammen: *Hector Barbossa *Tia Dalma/ Calypso *Elizabeth Swann *Joshamee Gibbs *Marty *Cotton *Tai Huang und seine Männer *Will Turner Wege in Davy Jones' Locker Zwei Wege sind bekannt, die in Davy Jones’ Locker führen: Entweder wird der von Davy Jones Verdammte durch sein „Schoßmonster“ gefressen, den gigantischen Kraken, und damit in den Locker ''versetzt oder man segelt über den Wasserfall am Ende der Welt und kommt an die Küste des ''Meeres der verlorenen Seelen, der Grenzlinie zwischen dem Locker ''und dem ''Meer der verlorenen Seelen. Für den ersten Weg muss man sich „nur“ Davy Jones’ Wut einhandeln, was nicht schwierig ist; ein nicht bedienter Handel genügt bereits. Für den zweiten Weg benötigt man die Mao Kun Karte, eine bestimmte Seekarte, die ursprünglich im Besitz Sao Fengs war, bis er sie durch einen geheimen Handel an Will Turner herausgibt (nachdem dessen Versuch, die Karte zu stehlen, vereitelt wurde). ... und wieder zurück Nach den Feststellungen von Captain Barbossa nützt die Karte allein aber auch nichts, da es sich bei dem Locker ''um einen Ort handelt, der nicht gefunden werden will. Das Schiff muss sich deshalb seinen Kurs selbst suchen. Am sichersten findet man diesen Ort, wenn man verloren und ohne Kurs ist … Aussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Elizabeth Swann in "Am Ende der Welt". Das Problem, so Barbossa weiter, besteht auch nicht darin, den Weg in das Reich der Toten zu finden, sondern es wieder zu verlassen Aussage von Hector Barbossa gegenüber Will Turner in "Am Ende der Welt". – und das erweist sich als diffizil … Das ''Meer der verlorenen Seelen wimmelt von jenen Seelen, die auf See gestorben sind. Sie irren auf dem Meer umher, teils schwimmend, teils in kleinen Booten. Calypso erteilte einst Davy Jones die Aufgabe, für eine sichere Überfahrt der Seelen zu sorgen, doch als er sich von ihr verlassen glaubte, verriet er seine Aufgabe. Seither streifen die verlorenen Seelen ziellos über das Meer der Unterwelt, ohne den Ort, für den sie bestimmt sind, finden zu könnenAussage von Tia Dalma gegenüber Pintel und Ragetti in "Am Ende der Welt".. Das Meer der verlorenen Seelen ''ist sogar für übernatürliche Wesen wie Calypso selbst gefährlich. Ohne den richtigen Weg zu kennen, wie man den ''Locker ''verlassen kann, wäre auch sie dazu verdammt, ewig diese endlosen Gewässer zu befahren. Die verlorenen Seelen benötigen die Führung durch den Captain der ''Flying Dutchman, sonst haben sie keine Chance, die „andere Seite“, das Jenseits, zu erreichen. Auf den Nachfolger von Davy Jones wartet also viel Arbeit. Er wird sicher keine Langeweile haben, wenn er – mindestens – zehn Jahre lang dieses Meer befährt, um die Seelen sicher zu geleiten … Um den Locker wieder zu verlassen, muss man zunächst das Meer der verlorenen Seelen befahren und schließlich – bei Sonnenuntergang in der Unterwelt – das Schiff auf den Kopf stellen. Es erreicht dann bei Sonnenaufgang mit dem grünen Schein die Welt der Lebenden. Diese Hinweise sind in sehr rätselhaft und verwirrend erscheinenden Worten und Skizzen – „oben ist unten/über den Rand und wieder zurück/ein grüner Schein“ – auf Sao Fengs nautischer Karte enthalten. Mit – sagen wir: normalem – menschlichem Scharfsinn, mit dem Will Turner durchaus gesegnet ist, ist dieses Rätsel nicht zu lösen. Erst der verdrehte Scharfsinn von Jack Sparrow, der auch umgekehrte Logik anwenden kann, macht es möglich, das Rätsel zu lösen, die richtigen Dinge zu tun und Schiff samt Crew in die Welt der Lebenden zurückzubringen. Captain Jack Sparrow ist deshalb der einzige bekannte Mensch, dem es gelungen ist, nach Davy Jones’ Urteil den Locker wieder zu verlassen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort in Am Ende der Welt